Happy Valentine's Day?
by Wings
Summary: Kinda weird for a valentine fic... Again, another Sorato from me, with Jyoumi spices! Minor hinting of Takari, and review please...? ^^;;


  
Surprise surprise! A Valentine fic! Now, itsn't that something rare nowadays? Alright! I'm just kidding! This starts as a Jyoura, actually not much at all, but ends up as Sorato with Jyoumi as the appetizer. And the desert is a minor hinting of Takari! Feel like munching it down? Then read ahead! ^__^   
Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. I don't own Digimon! Happy?

*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*   
Happy Valentine's Day?   
Story by: Wings   
*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*

"Sora!"   
At the mentioning of her name, Sora Takenouchi turned around, finding her best friend, Yamato Ishida, running towards her, "Nani?"   
"Um, Sora?" Yamato started, "You got plans for tonight?"   
"Nuh uh." Sora replied teasingly, "Nani? You're gonna ask me out?"   
Yamato smiled, shaking his head, "No, Sora-chan. Why aren't you going out with Jyou?"   
Sora shrugged wistfully, "Jyou never mentioned anything about a Valentine's dinner. I guess he prefers studying..."   
"Oh? Then I guess that I should be a gentleman and walk you home, huh?" Yamato grinned.   
Rolling her eyes, Sora punched her friend playfully, "Oh, come on, Yama-kun. You live in the next apartment building!"   
"So? I'm leaving now, you know!" Yamato started walking, leaving her behind.   
Sora stood there for a few seconds, before running up, "Yama! Wait for me!"

Mimi Tachikawa stood at the doorway of the Kido residence nervously, as she fumbled with the present in her hands, "I hope he'll like this..."   
Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a certain blue-haired young man, "Mimi? What are you doing here?"   
"Um, I..." Mimi stammered, before thrusting the present into Jyou's hands, "Uh, Jyou-kun, this is for you. Bye!"   
Jyou stared after Mimi's disappearing figure, before turning his attention to the present in his hands, "Huh? Chocolate? For me? Why would Mimi give her chocolate to me? It's not that she likes me or something, is she?" He closed the door and headed back into his bedroom, settling himself down again before his piles of books. ~Why did Mimi give this to me?~ He thought randomly, and finally gave up. Jyou put on his coat and headed outside, determined to get an explanation.

"Okies. So where did I put that stupid box of chocolate?" Sora mumbled while searching all over her bedroom, "Oh yeah! I left them at Mimi's when we made them together yesterday! I better go to Mimi's and get it back." She went through a quick change of clothing and threw on a coat. Sora was careful to leave behind a note to her mother, telling her that she'd be back soon. After making sure the house was locked, she left her house and headed towards Mimi's.

"Hey oniisan, how are you going to dispose all these *points to the endless pile of chocolate* boxes of Valentine's chocolates?" Takeru gazed at Yamato's pile while thinking of how to get rid of his own.   
Yamato shrugged, "Just like last year. Take some for myself, and ship the rest to Taichi, claiming that the girls are too shy to give them to him, and had asked me to the dirty work instead. He'll eat it up like a cookie."   
"Cool! I wonder if it'll work on Daisuke as well." Takeru frowned at his chocolates, but his face instantly lit up when he saw the one from Hikari.   
"It should. Daisuke is too much like Taichi anyway." Yamato grinned and began going through his pile of chocolates, "Let's see, that humongous one is from Jun definitely, and the others are from the fans..."   
Takeru went and opened up Hikari's box of chocolate, trying one carefully, "Hmm...! Hikari's chocolates are really good!"   
"Good for you, otooto." Still sorting through the chocolates, Yamato exclaimed suddenly, "Hey! Sora promised me that she'd give me one too, just like every year! Where's hers?"   
"Sora isn't your girlfriend nor your admirer, oniisan. She doesn't have to give you one." Takeru rolled his eyes.   
"But Sora's chocolates are often the best! Nuh uh, I ain't gonna let her off the hook this time. Chocolate, here I come!" Yamato laughed as he grabbed his coat and headed out, "I'll be back soon, Takeru!"   
"Okay!"

Jyou rang the Tachikawa's doorbell a few times, and waited patiently for someone to open the door.   
Finally, Mimi opened up and blinked at the Jyou's arrival, "Jyou! What brought you here?"   
"This." Jyou held up the present Mimi gave him.   
"Oh." She stared blankly at him, ~What does he want? I hope he's not rejecting me...~   
"So?"   
Mimi bit her lip, "Will you promise not to laugh at me, nor do anything of the same sort when I tell you?"   
Again, Jyou nodded as he waited for an answer.   
"I, uh, I think I like you."   
"Huh?!"   
Mimi's face went bright red as she shouted, "I said that I like you!"   
"Oh." Jyou stared at her, then at the present. ~Why am I feeling butterflies in my stomach now? It's not possible that I like Mimi back, do I? I mean, I have Sora as my girlfriend now, and I should be satisfied to be with such a great girl...~   
As Jyou continued thinking, Mimi decided that she'd had enough, "Jyou, I hope you'll not be angry with me, and I hope I won't be angry at myself either." Then right out of the blue, Mimi leaned forward and kissed Jyou lightly on the lips.   
~What is she doing?? But I do like the feeling of this...~ Jyou grabbed onto his last thought before kissing Mimi back.   
What Jyou and Mimi didn't know was that someone was watching them.

"Sora?" Yamato glanced at the tear-stained girl as he walked closer.   
Jyou and Mimi pulled apart quickly and finally saw Sora and Yamato standing a few feet from them.   
Jyou tried to break the silence, "Um, Sora, I can explain-"   
He was cut off by Sora's cold glare, "Drop it, Jyou." Sora walked up to the nervous pair, and just as Yamato thought she was about to slap Jyou, she said instead, with tears in her eyes, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jyou. And you too, Mimi." With those words out of her mouth, Sora turned and ran off.   
Jyou yelled after the disappearing girl, "Wait, Sora...!"   
"Jyou, you know it's useless." Yamato stopped him.   
"But I'm worried about her..." Jyou's words trailed off as he gazed at Mimi, who was still shaken up very much.   
Yamato glanced at the couple deeply before answering, "Don't be, I'll go and find her."   
Mimi finally spoke up, with a bitter smile on her face, "Thank you, Yamato-kun."   
But Yamato was already on his way.

Sora ran like crazy, until her legs and mind became so tired that she had to stop. ~How come I only feel betrayed, but not the slightest bit of hate, and jealousy? Isn't that what a normal girl should feel when she broke in on her boyfriend's romantic movement with another girl? Or does it mean that I... never loved Jyou?~ She slumped upon a wooden bench in the park. As she shut her eyes to rest a while, a voice broke into her thoughts.   
"Sora?" Yamato called out, and approached her gently, "You okay?"   
"Yeah." Sora replied, but still didn't open her eyes.   
Yamato sat down beside her, and waited a moment before saying, "You know I'll be there when you need a shoulder to cry on." Seeing that she had made no attempt to respond, he frowned, "Sora, are you listening to me?"   
Still no response.   
Yamato grew angry and shook Sora's arms, "Sora, listen to me!" His anger diminished and was replaced by surprise when Sora suddenly held onto him and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her softly, knowing that all she needed now was comfort.   
After a long while, Sora's sobs finally softened, and she looked up into Yamato's eyes, "Thanks, Yama-chan."   
"No problem, Sora-chan." A smile crept up onto Yamato's face as he looked at her, "Now this isn't a Sora that you would see everyday."   
Sora blushed as Yamato wiped the tears off her cheek gently, and she asked, "Why did you show up at Mimi's, Yama?"   
"Because I was looking for you." Yamato stated simply.   
"What for?"   
"Chocolate."   
"Nani?"   
"You owe me a box of chocolate, Sora-chan, and don't you dare think that I'll forget it."   
Sora finally broke into a laughing fit, and only stopped when Yamato pulled her into a tight hug, "Yama...?"   
Yamato whispered beside her ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sora." He then lightly kissed her forehead, but still not letting her go.   
Sora smiled bashfully inside Yamato's warm embrace, as she whispered back, "Happy Valentine's Day, Yamato."   
"And you still owe me a box of chocolate."   
"Yama!"   
"I'm just kidding!"   
"Hmph."   
"Come on, Sora, please?"   
"Nope."   
"Aww......"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Did you enjoy the meal? Please review! ^___^ Don't flame me though if you didn't like it. By the way, I'd be very thankful if you would tell me which fic I should work on first. Either the Kenyako ficcy, or the Daisuke-centered one which I might enter for Lilac's contest. ^^   
~ Wings

P. S. Should I change my pen name?? I saw an awful lot of people who had "Wings" as part of their pen names...... If you're answering yes, then please give me suggestions as to what I should change it to! ^_^


End file.
